Every Sound Below
by Maddux
Summary: Isabella and her sister visit the Olympia Circus Side Show: The Greatest Variety of Freaks & Living Wonders From All Parts of the Earth. The Vampyre exhibit may be one that Isabella wished she had avoided. Set in 1919. Darkward. Mature. AU.


**Every Sound Below**  
written by  
Maddux

* * *

"It is a beast. Look at it! It knows nothing but its lust for blood. No coherent thought but the simmering want of fulfilling its own demonic desires. Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you – Vampyre!"

The overzealous showman, decked out in black silk top hat and tails, lifted his arms with a flourish, his white-gloved fingers spread wide, encouraging the audience to come forward, one-by-one, and to sate their curiosities about the much-hyped, number-one attraction of the Olympia Circus Sideshow: _The Greatest Variety of Freaks & Living Wonders From All Parts of the Earth_. The adverts posted around the Square had touted this bit of frivolity as a study of the truly bizarre and the mightily grotesque.

My younger sister, Rosalie, and I had already quietly giggled behind our hands at a woman who had whiskers as full and bushy as any man's beard. We'd covered our mouths in shock as a perfectly miniature man sat above a mammoth sized glass bowl, dangling a line and a hook into it, trying to catch the half-woman-half fish that was swimming around inside. There was a wolf-man, covered in fur and scrambling around on all fours in one room. There were scantily clad ladies holding serpents and snakes of every size as they danced around a man who had strange markings covering his skin – as well as a forked tongue. We were awed by a ten foot giant, dressed as a Viking King, who talked to both of us in his native language. There were children with too many legs; some had mutated limbs or no limbs at all. Some people were melded together in places, and had been since their birth.

We'd been dazzled by the sights and sounds and diverse peoples of the side show as we were guided through the truly unique attractions, of which Rosalie and I had never seen the like. We'd also received our fair share of frights over the whole event, all of them building up to this last spectacle.

"Vam-peer…" Rosalie had sounded out in a curious manner as she slowly read the colorful placard advertising the morbid delights of the show. "_Vampire_?" she'd voiced loudly in disbelief. "What in the world would a vampire look like?" her eyes were wide and full of questions.

"I suppose we should go and find out," I'd grinned at her, taking her left elbow in the crook of my right.

And so we'd paid our dimes to the ticket master and viewed all the dark diversions the museum had to offer. Now, it was with great trepidation, as well as with a bit of anticipation that we both stepped up to the Vampyre Exhibit. Rosalie hesitated, pulling against my arm and I looked back at her in question. Her lovely blonde ringlets swirled around her shoulders as she shook her head, distress evident in her brown eyes. "I've decided that I don't want a look, Isabella. You go and look for the both of us." She pulled away from me then, gently shoving me forward as there was a small crowd starting to form behind us.

I picked up my skirts to take the steps up into the cold, cavernous room. Darkness closed in around me; there was only a miniscule amount of light beckoning me farther in. A sense of foreboding immediately fell upon me. This felt completely different than all the other sensations that came with a day like today. For the most part, we'd been surprised or greatly unsettled at the grotesque menagerie we'd witnessed. But this… it felt an awful lot like… danger.

I held my breath as a pale figure came into view after I'd turned the last corner of the maze-like room. It was a man, and he was, shockingly enough, nude from the waist up. There was something intently strange about the form of him. He stood as still as a statue, unmoving, and not breathing. A wan light shone overhead of his cage, illuminating what looked to be heavy, black chains circling about his feet and legs. There were manacles clasped above his hands and I gasped as I noticed how they were attached – there was a bar going straight through the flesh and bone and sinew at his wrists. A clear fluid was leaking from the captive's wounds. But there was no blood.

My eyes trailed back up his body as I continued on, moving closer to him. My breathing inadvertently picked up speed, along with the thumping of my heart. My sight connected with his face and I stepped backward as soon as I noticed that his eyes were now on me, when they had been closed before. I felt my fear spike heavily. _Black_… the whole of his eyes were a solid black. _Demon_, my thoughts screamed – _I shouldn't have come here!_

The vampire twisted, keeping me locked in his obsidian gaze. His nostrils flared as he drew breath. And then I heard a sound that made my knees weak with panic. He was growling, low and feral. Not sounds that I'd ever heard come out of any man in all my ten and nine years. The growl grew into a dull roar and I had to cover my ears with my hands to muffle the frightening sound. I watched in horror as he started to move toward me. Surely the chains would hold him... surely the cage would hold him... I prayed that the cage would hold him.

His growling reached an ear-splitting pitch and I cowered backwards, too afraid to take my eyes off him. The vampire approached the bars of the cage and gripped them in his hands. I saw them splintering beneath his fingers, crumbling like they were made of nothing more substantial than dust.

The vampire tossed the obstruction aside with minimal effort and closed in on me. I couldn't even summon the breath to scream, I did not have the wits about me to call for help. There was nothing. Nothing, save for his black, black eyes.

Shouts sprang up from men who miraculously appeared behind the demon. His eyelids narrowed into small slits as he quieted and tilted an ear toward them. He looked down at his shackles and in a move as simple as snapping his fingers, the manacles dropped from each wrist. The vampire turned his back to me, his skin was ghostly white in the darkened room, and I couldn't see what was happening as the shouting men drew closer. His growls started back up, but this time they sounded more ferocious, like they were coming from some exotic beast belonging to a far away land.

The vampire was crouched low over his feet, his arms hovering in the air, bent at the elbows. I could not see where there had been any wounding on his wrists; they looked to be unmarred, now, covered in the same alabaster smoothness as the rest of his exposed flesh. That stopped me short. I was sure that those metal cuffs had been puncturing his wrists!

One of his arms was close enough for me to touch and I tentatively, with much more bravery than I knew I possessed, reached my fingertips to the skin closest to me. I started at how cold it was… how cold _he_ was, how _hard_ he was to the touch. As soon as my hand made contact, the beast silenced and slowly turned its face to look at my hand. There was a curious expression on his features as he did this and I got a better idea of what he looked like.

The demon was, quite unexpectedly, pleasing to behold. His eyes were no less black, but curiosity now knitted his brows together. His gaze collided with mine after he'd stared at my hand on his arm.

I was locked into the abyss of his long, hard look for uncountable seconds. The blackness seemed to be alive – whirling, seething, and churning with a deep, dark fire. His eyes slowly closed as he took a deep, chest-filling breath; a mien of pleasure momentarily stealing over his handsome features. Then his lids opened – in a flash – revealing that black fire once again. The beast turned and flung one of the approaching men away with a flick of his arm – the man crashed into a wall a good distance away.

The vampire was strong, his hard, alabaster skin fortified with the power of untold proportions. I could see the evidence myself, in the way he moved. I watched in morbid fascination as the demon took care of the second man with a swipe of his hand.

The screaming and shouting stopped. There was no more growling. The beast turned to me once again and reached for me. I cowered back into the curtain-covered wall, but his hands caught me. Strong hands – vice-like and cold.

I shuddered as he drew me up from the floor. I was positive that I had met my fate. I was staring into the face of my death – and there was nothing I could do to save myself. I thought of many things in that instant. Mama and Papa and Rosalie were the most important thoughts. They were really all I had in this world. My only wishes, now, were that I'd never had so many squabbles with my little sister, that I'd taken every moment of every day to thank God for such loving and good parents.

I was collected into the vampire's frigid arms, and with one last, black look into my eyes, he was running. He ran faster than a bird could fly. I could tell when we left the building because the sky was still alight with the early afternoon sun. I had to close my eyes, everything that blurred past was unrecognizable and I grew dizzy trying to keep up.

I knew that I would not live to see another day. I was in the arms of the very Devil himself. How could I fight him? There was no hope for me. I fell into a strange slumber as I felt the demon carrying me away – away from my home and my family – away from everything I'd ever known.

- - - - - (( )) - - - - -

I woke, stiff, cold and hungry. The wind was blowing swiftly by me, but there was darkness all around. I noticed the night sky above me; little stars glimmered and sparkled from the heavens. I was not dead – I couldn't be dead.

If I wasn't dead… then, where was I?

I groaned as I pulled myself into a sitting position, stretching to relieve the soreness, and tried to identify my surroundings. The ground was hard, like stone or cement. Surveying the darkness around me, I could tell that I was on the flat roof of a tall building. Little lights dotted here and there from windows of neighboring buildings, much like the stars, indicating that I was still within reach of civilization.

"Why can't I hear you?"

I jumped, startled by the sound of a voice; a man's voice – very close to me – rife and deep with sadness and frustration.

And then I remembered the beast, the _vampire_, the demon that had carried me away.

I didn't understand his question. I'd not said a word in his presence. I hugged my knees to my chest, gathering my skirts about me, trying to keep warm. The dress I'd worn for a mild, sunny day was of no substance against the whipping wind on a rooftop in the middle of a chilly night.

There was movement. He was standing over me, now – hovering in a stance that made me think he was going to strike me at any given moment. I curled farther into myself for protection, as inadequate as it was.

"Girl," he growled from above me, "why must you vex me so?"

I began to shiver, unable to comprehend what the beast meant. He lowered himself to my eye-level. He'd put on a shirt, a black shirt, and had left it unbuttoned. I was unaccustomed to being in the presence of anyone who showed so much skin. As if the demon himself wasn't daunting enough.

He grabbed my arm and gave me a shake as I cried out in fright. Tears stung my eyes and demanded to be let loose.

"Tell me," he commanded in a voice that brooked no refusal. I dared a look into his face – his eyes were still as black as the night around us, standing out like two deep wells against the deathly pallor of his pale skin. His hair was as wild as the wind, circling about his head like a dark halo.

"I grow impatient with your silence. Now, tell me why it is I cannot hear you!" he slammed a fist into the floor, causing it to crack and split.

"I don't know," I whimpered, shaking my head, "I don't understand your meaning!"

The demon leaned in closer, drawing breath next to my jaw line. "You are a confounding creature, little girl. On one hand, there is the delicious aroma of your blood, pulsing with life just beneath your skin. I've never smelt anything better. On the other hand, there is the release of blessed silence. Your mind is closed to me, and I am clueless as to why, when I can ear everyone, everything, every sound below – on the streets, in their houses, their every thought. Even now, as the masses lie dreaming, I can see their dreams, their nightmares; I hear them like they are my own.

"I've not known peace in over a year, not since before my death. But you – you offer a small glimpse of the peace of mind that I crave."

He took another great breath, sniffing at my collarbones. "However hard I try, it will be extremely… difficult for me to not want to drain you dry. I haven't hungered the blood of a human the way I hunger for yours now. Very difficult, indeed," he murmured in a sultry purr.

_Drain me dry_? I shuddered as his words sunk in. Weren't the vampires of legend reputed to drink the blood of their victims? Vampires aren't even supposed to be real. They were nothing more than the villains cast in scary stories, yet, here I sat at the foot of one, and there was no doubt in my mind that vampires truly existed.

And this vampire wanted my blood. I scrambled backward on my hands, trying to move away from him. There was still a part of me that wanted to fight for my life, even though I knew that with a beast as powerful as he, I would surely die.

The demon chuckled evilly at my feeble attempts at escape. "Little girl, it doesn't matter how fast or how far you run, I'll always catch you. You can't hide; your ambrosial smell will lead me right to you, wherever you are."

And in a flash, in a movement so quick, I saw so movement at all, the vampire was over me, on top of me, pinning me down to the cold surface of the floor beneath us.

I froze at the intimacy of our positions. Never had my body ever been so familiar with a man's pressed this closely. The beast's eyes were blackened coals as he stared down at me. One of his hands came up to my hair; I could feel the tingly cold of them at my neck. They delved like a comb into the bun I'd pinned at the back of my head. I noticed that the hat that I'd been wearing was no longer on my head. The beast surprised me as he started to gently remove the pins holding my hair in place.

I watched him, still fearful of what he could do to me. His brows knit together, again, in that curious fashion. His features were of an elegant cut. I thought it not right that a demon such as he should have such comely looks about him; unfitting of his seemingly true nature.

He'd worked my hair loose and was combing it through his long fingers. He looked to be fascinated by the way the strands silkily slipped over his skin.

"Mm," he hummed, "your hair smells almost as pleasant as your skin." He lifted a handful of my long tresses to his nose and inhaled deeply.

I was very uncomfortable with our positions and with what he was doing. "What are your intentions, Vampire? Are you going to kill me? Or just merely toy with me?" I asked in a whispered voice.

The vampire quit his sniffing and looked into my eyes once again. His freezing fingertip moved to my nose, tracing over the ridge of it. He continued to trace the planes and valleys of my face before he answered me. "My intentions, you ask? Little girl, you may not like the answer to that question. Kill you? I think not. Toy with you? Yes, I think I shall." The vampire dropped his face closer to mine, and as if his words weren't unsettling enough, it looked like he was about to kiss me on the lips! His face hovered, his eyes ever watchful. And then he spoke, "But now is not the time for all that. I must hunt and I must get you to safer lodgings. I'm sure you have needs you must take care of." His breath trickled over me and it smelt sweet – sweeter than Mama's fragrant French perfume.

He rose to his feet in a move befitting a graceful dancer. He leaned down and offered a hand to assist me up. This was positively bewildering. I was stunned, momentarily, by his proffered act of gentlemanly kindness. I haltingly lifted my hand to his open one and he easily lifted me off the floor.

Before I could blink, I was in his arms again, and he was running – running right for the edge of the building. I slammed my eyes shut and turned my face into his cold neck, unwilling to watch us fall to our deaths. I felt my hair fly out behind me as the beast landed on the roof of another building and continued running – flying through the night.

- - - - - (( )) - - - - -

I had fainted – I was sure of it. I felt groggy, but the sound of rustling fabric caught my attention, bringing me back to consciousness.

My eyes cracked open and they focused on the hands at my chest, undoing the buttons of my dress!

I gasped and sat up, slapping the hard hands away from my chest. The demon was there, laughing at me. And I was in a bed… in a room… a room being warmed by a fire crackling in a fireplace.

"What are you doing? Where am I?" I demanded as I clutched the parted fabric at my neck, looking about at my surroundings. The room was very nice – comfortable. There was a window and I could see a forest beyond a well-kept yard.

I looked to the demon for answers. Only, when I looked at him, I noticed a vast difference from when I'd seen him during the night. He had on a proper set of clothing, had his hair combed – and his eyes – his eyes were no longer black.

They were gold.

Like honey and butter mixed together.

I stared. Had I dreamt everything I'd seen? There was no demon, no beast sitting before me this day. I was still staring when he cocked his head to the side, and asked, "What are you thinking, Isabella Swan?" There was a smile playing at his lips.

"Are you really a vampire? Or are you a man?" I asked, still holding on tight to my dress.

In a move that belied his humanness, he had moved, quick as a lightning strike and sat next to me on the bed. I gasped at his sudden movement. He was very close now.

"I am a vampire, but I am also a man, Isabella Swan." He pulled one of my hands away from my chest and placed it over his heart. He was still cold, just like I remembered him to be.

"But I do not live as you do. You feel the cold... can you feel my heartbeat?" He was silent and did not breathe as I felt – and heard nothing, no thump to signify a heart inside his chest.

I shook my head, baffled.

"I died about a year ago," he started explaining, "but I was reborn as this. A being that doesn't need air or water or food... or a heart to survive. The vampire nature has taken over all of that."

"But you need... blood? You eat blood to live as a vampire?" I asked, still trying to comprehend everything that has happened – everything that I'd been told.

"Yes," he hissed – a wicked gleam in his eye.

"You want m-my b-blood?" I mumbled quietly, afeared that I was to be his next meal. I pulled my hand back to my chest and gulped.

The smile that split his face was neither comely nor friendly. It was predatory. He scooted forward, even closer, and I countered by scooting back. I scooted until I came to a stop at the headboard of the bed. This was it.

"I want more than your blood, Isabella Swan..." the vampire hummed in a voice that was low and seductive.

"What more do you want from me? You've taken me from my home... my mother and father... my little sister. You have taken everything from me!" I yelled at him, hot tears were now streaming down my face. And then I thought of something... I raised up so fast, I hit the back of my head on the headboard.

"How do you know my name?" I glared at him with wet, narrowed eyes.

"You told me what your name was while you slept, Isabella Swan. You talked a great deal in your sleep, little girl. And do not worry, you have me now. I will take good care of you." He stroked his hand over my hair in a tender fashion. I shuddered at the coldness of his touch.

"Come, now, let me take your clothes and you can freshen up and have something to eat." He brought his hands up to the top of my dress and tried to take the ends from me. I twisted away and yelled, "No! Keep your hands away from me!"

"Isabella," he chided, "you'd best do as I ask. You will not like it if I have to take what I want from you." The statement was delivered warmly, but hard, cold truth was the backbone of his words. I knew, because I'd seen what he'd done inside the Vampyre Exhibit at the Circus Side Show.

I think I understood, now.

I was no longer my own person. Isabella Swan didn't really exist anymore. She was gone – stolen away, most likely being searched for, back home, but nothing more than a missing child. She would be mourned by her family, missed terribly by her friends. I nodded as a few more tears slipped from the corners of my eyes. I relinquished my hold on my dress, obediently dropping my hands into my lap.

"That's a good little girl, Isabella," the vampire purred.

"What is your name, vampire?" I asked as he went for the next button on my dress.

"Ah, my name. It is only right that you should know it," he gave me a lop-sided smile. "My name is Edward. Let me help you out of your dress, Isabella."

"Bella," I whispered, another tear falling down my cheek.

"What's that, my dear?" he asked, another button coming undone.

"Call me Bella from now on." I stared at his chest. I felt my face heat in blush as more buttons were undone, revealing my lacy camisole underneath. The buttons stopped at the waist, so he pulled me to my feet and let the dress fall to the floor.

I stood there, exposed to him in my underthings. His chilled hand brushed over my heated cheeks. "Your blush is especially lovely, Bella." I lowered my head, unsure of what to say.

He led me over to the fire and sat me down on a set of cushions. There was a covered tray sitting on a small table. I hadn't noticed that before. The vampire – Edward – sat down in front of me and put the tray between us. He smiled as he removed the lid. There was cheese and an apple, along with some butter and bread. Edward gestured for me to help myself. I ate without tasting or enjoyment as he closely watched my every move.

As I ate, I wondered about the creature in front of me. So I asked, "Why were you in the freak show, Edward?"

He hesitated for a moment, letting his eyes flicker over my face. I swallowed over a lump of apple as I thought on Edward's looks. He really was a handsome devil.

"I did it for a bit of fun, really. The circus folk didn't know I was actually a vampire, I just volunteered my services and made it look convincing... but not too convincing. But then you came along, and my blood lust went haywire. You don't realize how good you smell to me." He grabbed one of my hands and brought my wrist to his nose. He inhaled deeply, his eyes rolled back in his head.

"Perhaps, later, you'll allow me to have a taste..." he spoke softly, bending over my hand and lightly running his cold tongue over the blue veins on the underside of my wrist. I shivered, partly from fear and partly from the pleasure of his actions.

"A taste?" I croaked. _Is this the part where I die?_ I wondered.

"Oh, yes, but only a little nick. So nothing to worry about." He continued up my arm, his nose and tongue alternating caresses against my skin. At some point, Edward moved the food tray from between us and pulled me closer to the warmth of the fire. My mind was becoming foggy and relaxed as Edward kept up his ministrations. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I thought I wouldn't want his hands on me, that I would despise his touch. But I didn't.

Edward stretched out above me, putting us, once again, in a very intimate position. I saw his eyes grow darker, the black pupils deepening. My heart skipped a beat as his sweet breath brushed against my lips – I wanted to feel his lips touch mine in a kiss. My mind was not clear anymore.

Edward's head lowered and our lips connected. It felt good. His cold lips were solid against mine and they started to move hungrily. His taste mingled with my own and the combination was intoxicating. I moaned as I shifted to mold my lips more firmly to his.

My hands started working on their own, touching Edward's lower back. He was as solid as rock, and his hardness would be comparable to stone. I let my hands move more freely, trying to find any softness in him.

I forgot my explorations as Edward delved his tongue into my mouth. The pleasure was blinding as his taste exploded on my tongue.

He pulled away all too soon and moved lower, his darkened eyes watching me.

He laid an open-mouthed kiss just above the neckline of my camisole. His coldness was shocking, but darkly delightful. His touch, his kisses were stimulating.

I watched curiously as he ran a sharp fingernail down the length of my camisole, effectively slicing through it. My eyes widened as he slowly slipped the cut fabric away from my breasts, exposing them to his eyes. My breaths came in quick gasps as he stared at them for long seconds.

Edward glanced up at me, his eyes wicked and gleaming as he smiled. This smile was very nice and made him look much more handsome.

My lips smiled in response.

And then I gasped, moaning as he took one of my breasts in his mouth. His tongue moved over my nipple, greatly increasing the rivers of delightful bliss that were swimming through my veins, and stealing my reason.

Edward stopped his suckling and then I felt a new sensation. A warm, liquid trail spread from my breast down to my breastbone. I looked to see where this was coming from – and I wanted to faint dead away at what I saw.

A bright, red stream of blood was flowing in soft rivulets down from a small nick on the mound of my breast. I held my breath as I watched it pool. Then Edward laved his tongue from the middle of my chest up to the pool of blood. His eyes were almost solid black again, and I laid my head back on the pillows, because I didn't want to watch as he lapped up my blood. What he was doing still felt wonderful, so I concentrated on that instead.

Edward hummed in ecstasy as he tasted me. I liked the sounds he made. The deep noises tickled the nether regions of my body that I'd never given much though to.

Soon the blood dried, and Edward licked the tiny wound clean. "Your blood is better than I imagined it would be..." he stated in an awed manner.

Edward's hands roamed downward, to my knickers, and his fingers gripped the waistband. "Bella, have you ever been touched here before?" he asked me and I shook my head, trying to remember how to breathe.

"It will feel very good, Bella. I am going to make you feel like a queen. Do you want to be my queen?" he asked with a secretive smile on his lips.

All I could do was nod. But I had no idea what he was asking of me.

There was a loud ripping noise as my knickers met the same fate as my camisole. My most private self lay open for his inspection. My whole body flushed at the embarrassment I felt in that moment.

He chuckled as he moved his hands lower, touching me right over top of the part that made me a woman.

I held back a scream as he kissed me down there, just like he had kissed my lips. It was strange, but the sensation was very much to my liking.

He continued to move and stroke and caress. His touches were creating a frenzied fire that I wasn't quite sure could be quenched. I felt like I would be consumed and die in a flaming death, all because his hands and mouth made me feel so good.

Then something changed and I noticed that one of his fingers was slipping inside of me, deeper and deeper. The cold intrusion penetrated my body, jolting me with new sensations. Edward slowed as he reached a place, deep within, that resisted his intrusion. His finger circled it, sweeping over it, and then finally pushed straight through it. I grunted because it was mildly discomforting as he broke through the resistance.

"That was your maidenhead, Bella," he explained in a sultry voice.

I gasped and watched him closely. His clothes were gone, now. Edward was naked as he moved back over top of me and nudged my legs apart with his knees. He kissed me again and I fell into a blissfully intoxicated state of mind.

His hips met and pushed into mine, his cold scorching me everywhere he touched.

"Just relax, now, love. It will all be perfect soon," he whispered to me cryptically. Edward lifted his hips and pulled my legs up to bend at the knees. I held my breath because I knew something new and different was about to happen.

The part that made him a man, a part that I'd never seen before, started probing where his finger had been earlier. Except that his man part was much larger than his finger. My eyes widened in fear as I felt it pushing into me. I was about to protest when Edward brought his lips to mine once more – stopping anything I could have said. He kissed me with passion, taking my mind away from the probing. The feeling changed as he started rocking his hips instead, sliding his flesh against mine. I started rocking my hips as well. The rocking lasted for a few minutes and I felt the fire start to build deep in my belly once again.

Edward's hips stopped for a split second before his stiff flesh probed and pushed, hard, into me. My scream was trapped in his mouth as he seated himself inside me. He moaned heavily, and then kissed me deeply.

"See, my love? Perfection," he sighed into my ear.

I clasped his shoulders in my hands, digging in with my fingernails and holding on for dear life. It felt like I was being split in two.

"Hold on, Bella, my sweet. Now we will move as lovers do." Edward whispered dreamily before shifting his hips and gently thrusting inwards and outwards.

It did not feel like perfection to me. Things felt raw and abused down there. But then his gentle rocking started to feel nice. His cold flesh warmed within mine and I discerned a great change in the events of the moment. His strokes grew more frenzied and my flesh clutched at him, trying to take him in and make him a part of me. Within moments, I was suffering from the greatest pleasure I'd ever received in my whole life.

Edward's features screwed up into a mask of unbridled ecstasy as I watched him succumb to the same pleasure. I saw Edward with new eyes. He was still a beast, this vampire, but he was a tender beast. I belonged to him... and now, with a fierceness that came from a place I did not care to examine – I knew that he belonged to me.

The door to our room opened, and a man walked in. He was tall and blond, and as coldly beautiful as Edward.

I'd forgotten our positions by the fire as the man's eyes locked on us and widened in shock.

Edward went quiet and hard as stone above me. His arm came down to shield me from the intruder. "Carlisle," he said.

In a voice that shook with rage, Carlisle shouted, "Edward! By God... What have you done?"

* * *

**A/N: This is a repost. I have made a few small changes. And there is the off chance that I could continue this. Don't know yet.**

**The title comes from the song by Tim Eriksen. The song has nothing to do with this fic, but I loved the title. **

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
